<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Book by Rubyya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838362">Her Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya'>Rubyya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Kanaya and Karkat fluff because those two are adorable together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If anyone could help be format their talking that would be amazing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kanaya sat down on the side of the couch sighing happily. Rose had just given her a brand new book and she was eager to start reading it. She had tried to do it before but all the idiots had kept interrupting her, which she was not pleased about. Opening up the book Kanaya started to read, falling into the book's world. She was just starting to enjoy the book when the door opened. Karkat flopped down on the couch next to her, letting the door slam behind him.<br/>
“Is There Something You Need?" Kanaya asked him.<br/>
"I JUST NEED SOME PEACE AND QUIET," Karkat angrily said, "EVERYONE ELSE IS CURRENTLY RUNNING AROUND LIKE THOSE SQUAWKING EARTH BEASTS WITH THEIR HEAD CUT OFF."<br/>
"Well Then," Kanaya said, "I Hope You Enjoy Your Peace And Quiet," and she and she turned back to her book.<br/>
“I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND THEM," Karkat continued,"THEY KEEP GOING ON AND ON ABOUT USELESS STUFF THAT DOESN’T MATTER BUT THEY DON’T REALIZE IT AND KEEP GOING ON AND ON AND ON. I CAN’T BELIEVE THEY CAN KEEP ON RAMBLING ON.”<br/>
“No,” Kanaya said, "I really cannot imagine that.”<br/>
“THANK YOU," Karkat said, "I’M JUST SO TIRED OF THEM. YOU KNOW WHAT I--”<br/>
And then all of a sudden he stopped talking and the room got quiet again. Looking up from her book Kanaya saw that Karkat’s lids were closed and he was drifting off into sleep.<br/>
“Karkat?” she asked gently.<br/>
There was no answer, only Karkat’s body falling over, his head landing on her lap. With a smile, Kanaya kissed his forehead and turned the page in her book.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>